Elizabeth Samboa
by loveydoveywriter93
Summary: Elizabeth Samboa is a normal emo girl until she is thrust into the world of Naruto.. what happens when Itachi Uchiha takes an interest in her? What else could happen? Way too much to be any good...
1. Arriving

Elizabeth Samboa

By loveydoveywriter93

Disclaimer- I own none of the plot, characters or any thing else in this except my ideas.

Chapter 1

Elizabeth Samboa walked up to the gate of Hidden Leaf Village. She couldn't believe her luck. Her stupid parents had sent her here to be trained as a ninja. On the journey, it had definitely crossed her mind to escape more than once, but she was not a coward, anything but a coward. A ninja, she would sooner kill herself. A single woman stood on the gate's other side. She was an old woman with light blond hair and worn hands. Elizabeth guessed they had been used to heal. Elizabeth, or as she liked to called Liz, called her animal familiar Takamaru to her quickly. The bird shot through the air and landed softly on her arm, claws digging in ever so gently.

"Good Afternoon Hokage Tsuande" Liz said, bowing low, The woman merely waved it away impatiently.

"It's good to meet you Elizabeth" she said warmly. Liz warmed up to Tsuande at once, it was impossible not to once you heard that honey soft voice.

"You also, Hokage" she replied. Tsuande smiled and opened the gates slowly. They creaked ominously as Liz stepped through quickly. It was obvious, the change in the air, the atmosphere, almost like an alien planet. She looked around in wonder, every sound, every small thing seemed enhanced by something. If not happiness and love, she didn't know what! Roughly she shook herself, keep yourself together Liz, she chided to herself. You are EMO. THINK EMO. 

She smiled weakly at the Hokage who took her by the arm and led her past shops and groups of people every size and shape smiling and conversing. As she passed, everyone paused momentarily to observe this outsider. She stilled herself, ready for teasing, goading, anything of the sort. A boy about her age stepped in front of her path deliberately.

"Hi, I'm Naruto" he said brightly, holding out a hand covered in dirt for her to shake. Liz's eyes traveled up his body, a stupid orange body suit, a headband thing everyone seemed to wear around here, about five noodles of ramen sliding down his chest and that annoying smiled plastered on his face.

"Liz" she said shortly, shaking his hand curtly and intending to move on but another form blocked her path. A more imposing one, a boy with black hair. Silly black hair and dark eyes, her heart lifted- another emo like her!

"Sasuke Uchiha" he said curtly and did not shake her hand.

"Elizabeth Samboa" she said with the same level of curtness. He raised one artistically posed eyebrow, though the effect was partially ruined by the headband he wore, but kept his serious demeanor. 

"Lets just make this clear Elizabeth Samboa." he said loudly and clearly, "I have one mission and one mission only and that is to extract revenge on my brother for murdering my whole clan. Spending any time with you is last and not a priority on my list" he curled his lip and leaned back, waiting for the usual response of shock and tragic acceptance. He got neither. 

"Now Uchiha, don't let me insult your intelligence. But I fail to see why I would want to spend any time with you and I don't give crap about your life mission. In fact, it means shit to me" She smiled falsely at him and walked onward, leaving a slightly shell shocked Sasuke and a giggling Naruto. Tsuande kept with her this time, making it plain she did and would not tolerate any more interruptions. They finally reached the Administration building and retired to the Hokage's offices.

"So, Elizabeth Samboa. Do you want to become a ninja of Hidden Leaf Village?"

Tsuande asked simply. Elizabeth smiled and answered truthfully

"Na-Yes. Absolutely" Liz could hardly believe her own mouth.

"I swear, Hokage, I didn't mean that. I really don-DO want to be a ninja. Damn!"

"I'll assume you do want to be a ninja" The Hokage reached beneath her desk and pulled out some items

"This is your Flak jacket, file, mirror, radio, range finder, a couple shuriken, three kunai, and a couple makibishi" Liz blinked, many sharp objects were being handed to her and she was accepting them with ease. A different Liz seemed to be in control. The Liz in control smiled and thanked the Hokage easily, taking the key to an apartment that was next to a person named Kakashi. 

"What the fricking hell" she burst out as she was out on the street. The Liz she knew was back in control and she walked down the street. She passed many places she didn't know, but it didn't matter. She just wanted peace, wanted solitude.

"Hey Lizzy-chan" a voice erupted from a small restaurant to her left. Liz groaned, it was that Naruto guy again.

"Lizzy-chan" the name came out again and Lizzy suddenly realized that this boy was calling her Lizzy, that unforgivable nickname she despised. She whirled on her feet, making Takamaru squawk in annoyance.

"What, Naruto, or whatever your name is" she shouted, Sure enough, the boy with the bright orange suit stepped out of the crowd.

"Lizzy-Chan, please call me Naruto-Chan, and I want to show you around. Introduce you to my friend Sakura-Chan" A smaller girl stepped out from behind Naruto and smiled tentatively.

"Hi Lizzy-Chan" she said quietly. The girl was normal in all ways except for the bubble colored hair that brightened her complexion by a mile. 

"Hi Sakura-Chan, Hi Naruto-Chan" she said in good temper, "I'd love to hand out but I've gotta put all this stuff away" she continued, gesturing at all the crap she had.

"Oh, don't worry about that" Naruto said airily, "Just drop it off at your apartment quickly and then we can leave". Liz smiled and ran quickly to the building that she supposedly had a home in now. She didn't really pay attention to anything inside and ran out with Naruto and Sakura five seconds later. The first thing they passed was the Administration building, three circular buildings that were all connected. Liz was bored, it was a sunny day out-which meant it was fricking hot out too. Naruto had started to babble about all the places they passed,

"Okay Lizzy-Chan, this is the Dango Shop, they serve awesome dango! And this is the Uchiha Compound-really really big, Sasuke lives there. And this is my apartment" At these words, Naruto looked so happy that Liz could have slapped him. Sakura, sensing the battle of wills, butted in and started the tour up again

"This is the Military HQ, and the bookstore", Naruto jumped in at this point

"I get information about females there" he said, puffing up in pride. They soon had passed Hokage Mountain, the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Ichiraku Ramen (which Naruto made her get some ramen), Konoha Hospital,and the Public park.

"So, how did you like your tour, Lizzy-Chan?" Sakura asked, smiling with more confidence now that she knew Liz better.

"It's cool, but I miss home" Liz said, again the separate Liz had butted in. What Liz had meant to say was that she wanted to leave to start on her own. 

"Totally get it" Naruto said, trying to imitate Liz's demeanor. Liz couldn't help but to laugh at this while Naruto and Sakura laughed with her. 

They accompanied her back to the apartment, promising to get together soon. Finally having a moment to breathe, she stepped inside her new apartment. It was one room, with a double bed with dark purple sheets and a comforter with the logo of the Hidden Leaf Village. There was a small kitchen in the corner which made Liz feel like home a little bit more. She sat down on the edge of her bed, opening her bags and setting out the clothes and other items she considered important. 

Up on the window sill went pictures, one of her family, and another of two girls smiling brightly together. Liz smiled briefly at this and turned away, but not before her eyes watered with tears. She still remembered...

_"WHAT! You can't leave me alone here. I'm gonna die, I can't live alone" a girl with light brown hair dropped back, shock evident in teary eyes._

_"I don't want to, Please! Lily, My parents are making me do it" Another girl, with darker curly brown hair said hysterically, tears rolling down her already stained face._

_"Elizabeth Samboa, this is goodbye, isn't it?" the girl named Lily said quietly_

_"Yea, Lily Mustang, I think it is" Liz replied. The two girls embraced and parted for the last time._

Liz blinked back another tear and hastily wiped away the offending droplets. SHe finished the rest of her unpacking fairly quickly and made to go outside and catch some food. A figure blocked her way,

"Could you move?" she said, impatience raw in her voice

"And if I don't feel like it" a voice answered in return, quiet with amusement,

"Sasuke" she said, and turned to ignore him, 

"Wait Elizabeth" Sasuke said, he looked strained, "Could you keep a secret for me?"

"Yeah" she said suspiciously,

"Well, I'm leaving today later to find my brother and kill him."

"Oh" was Liz's response as she icily examined her nails.

"Don't you care?" he said with surprise

"Why should I?" she said, "I barely know you, and you were extremely rude to me, I do reason to mourn your absence". Sasuke was in a state of shock for a moment but quickly recovered himself.

"Well, you see most girls usually fall for me within five minutes" he said smugly,

"I am not going to fall for you" she said matter-of-factly and pushed past him. SHe felt his eyes on her the entire time she ate, it was odd being the subject of someone's attention but not totally unpleasant. 

By the end of the day, she was sufficiently annoyed to yell out

"Sasuke, go away". He did no such thing of course but merely smiled and continued to watch her. Liz was started to get very annoyed...stupid Sasuke.


	2. Leaving

Elizabeth Samboa

By loveydoveywriter93

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas which I just write down to keep people amused.

Liz headed home after that episode, not caring whether people called her or not. The room was the same as she had left it, it's windows letting in the sun as it slowly left the sky. She lay in bed silently and let herself drift into the world of dreams.

_Liz smiled, her long curly hair whipping in the wind, it was strange that she should enjoy such solitude. She sat back on the grassy knoll, sure she was along, peaceful and serene. Suddenly a small cry split the woods as a girl around her own age came stumbling out. Liz jumped to her feet, ready to accuse the girl of spying, but something held her back. There was a sort of familiarity between them, a slight recognition. Then she realized._

_"Oh, it's you Lily-Chan" she said, straightening from the defensive pose she had held not a second before._

_"Elizabeth-Chan?" she asked and her face cleared at once,_

_"Are you okay?" Liz asked softly, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder._

_"No" Lily said bluntly, "My dad, you know him, Roy Mustang, he was fighting with Orochimaru and I just found out that he died. I've only got my mom, Hawkeye, now" More tears down her face and the sky reflected them, causing a downpour of freezing rain. Liz knew Lily must be hurt as they sat under a tree. A bond seemed to form between them. Lily smiled through her tears,_

_"You know, I've never had a friend before, Elizabeth-Chan" _

_"Call me Liz-Chan, since we're friends". Lily smiled and the world swirled. It was about two years later since that fateful day. The two girls sat under the same tree again. A bubbling cauldron sat next to them and both girls stared unblinkingly at it._

_"So, ready?" Liz said, breaking the silence,_

_"Sure" Lily squeaked out, her eyes shone with determination. They both grabbed a cup and dipped it in the shimmering black surface. They both drank quickly but the calm was soon to dissipate. Liz started to shake more and more, a thin wavering light surrounded her and spread it's tentacles to extend the light to surround Lily. It become stronger almost at once and two different spheres of light erupted from the girl's chest's. Lily's was one of red and Liz's one of purple. The spheres left the body they had come from and entered the other girl's body. Liz and Lily suddenly collapsed. Liz was first to awaken. Coughing, she stood up from the dusty ground. _

_"Did it work?" she said but clapped her hand to her mouth at once, "Liz, I'm" but the effect rendered her body unable to finish the sentence. But soon Lily awoke while they stared at each-other in awe. How could they succeed in switching each-other's souls?_

_"Okay LIz, let's go back" the body of Liz said and they both twitched simultaneously. Something invisible passed between them and it seemed slightly magical. Silence passed and they hugged for a long time. Time swirled and Liz awoke._

Light flooded her eyes and a shape became visible. A man sat meditating on her floor. An unearthly shriek burst forth from her and she scooted far away.

"Hello" the man said, though it was slightly muffled by the mask that covered the lower half of his face. "I'm Kakashi, I'm here to deliver your headband to you" Liz breathed in, the shock of having an unknown man had scared her but she was calm now

"Get out" she said softly,

"Why-" but Kakashi was cut off by her second scream and a solid thwack on his head as she grabbed a book he was holding onto for dear life. She flipped through it quickly and turned green. The cover read "Make-Out Paradise".

"Ugh, you are such a pervert" she said in disgust to the dazed Kakashi and locked him out of her room. She still had the book. She dropped it unceremoniously out the window, listening to the screams of Kakashi with pleasure. She dressed quickly in customary shorts and a traditional wife beater tank. As she stepped out of her room and locked the door, she turned to find Kakashi- ear's steaming smoke in anger.

"Get lost" she said unemotionally. He stalked off muttering profanities and a word that sounded like Sasuke. She walked in town only to come face to face with a very angry Naruto.

"WHERE IS SASUKE!" Naruto screamed, his face was red with fury as Sakura joined him. Her face was streaked with tears.

"He...Left..." she sobbed and Naruto immediately hugged her.

"It's okay, Sakura. We'll get him back" he said soothingly and rubbed her back but then he muttered "I'm gonna kill him" Liz smiled weakly and walked straight back the way she had come. Her door was unlocked by her trembling hands. She collapsed on her bed. Sobbing loudly, tears springing from eyes as easily as the rain. Is this how her village had been when she had left. The implication were endless. She cried and cried, looking desperately for a way to escape the pain, escape the misery. Her kunai lay on the table and the thought briefly crossed her mind but she brushed it away. She was brave, wasn't she? Slowly and waveringly she stood. She had already missed her first day in class, this wouldn't go well. Not at all. She made a split of the moment decision. Her hands moved at the speed of lightning as she packed up everything she owned. About fifteen minutes later she rushed down to the Dango shop and bough a good supply. She had a ton of money to spend. Slipping quietly through the gates was easy and her fine form slipped through the forest's tree trunks and into darkness 

Back in Konoha

"Elizabeth!"

"Elizabeth"

"Elizabeth" The sounds echoed all around the village, where was the little ninja in training. Suddenly it seemed the village discovered the reason together, a hush rose over the them. Murmurs about a secret relationship between Liz and Sasuke emerged. Tsuande had no choice, the next morning she sent out a party of hunter ninjas.

Back with Elizabeth

Liz stomped through the woods, careful to walk softly to not leave footprints. She walked for awhile-for as long as she could walk. Liz hoped it was far enough, anything would be preferable then to live in the village. She pulled out her Flak jacket and pulled it on hesitantly. It felt wrong to wear the symbol of the village she had just left, but it was so comfortable. Next, she pulled some Dango and ate it with renewed vigor suddenly she felt rather sleepy. That was no surprise, she was sitting in a sun-dappled clearing on her comfy blanket. Without the smallest hint of suspicion, she fell into a deep sleep. When she woke, she heard footsteps, footsteps. The word clicked with her brain, she had left the village, footsteps meant she could die at any moment she stood quickly, brushing off her outfit quickly. Footsteps stopped and she blinked, unsure of her next move. Then in the wane moonlight, she saw someone's figure- it was Sasuke.

"Oh" she said in relief, "It's only you, Sasuke". she ignored him. She was sure it was Sasuke, the figure has his hair and she didn't know any others with Sasuke's hair.

"Aren't you going to say something rude" she sighed, turning back to his figure. A moment of silence passed while Liz shuffled her feet. This was a rare moment in history, Sasuke wasn't insulting her.

"Well, Sasuke, if aren't going to say anything then leave" she said with irritation plainly shown. Finally Sasuke made as if to speak

"What makes you think I'm Sasuke" the figure said with light amusement. All the color drained from Liz's face. The figure was right! How could she be so stupid? Those were not Sasuke's eyes, they were blood red. Liz breathed out in shock. It was the Mangekyou Sharingan, the Uchiha Clan specialty. That meant, that meant she was in big trouble. That meant she had insulted the only other surviving Uchiha. That was Itachi Uchiha, the boy that had killed all his clan except for Sasuke

"Shit" she cursed and she finally saw him as he stepped fully in the moonlight shaft. 

"That would be about right" he said with an arrogance that suited him. Still...shit.


	3. Attack

Elizabeth Wells

By loveydoveywriter93

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas which I just write down to keep people amused.

Itachi Uchiha. The last person Liz wanted to see. He wasn't exactly bad looking, though. His eyes glowed, his hair hung to just past his shoulders but his eyes looked old, as though he was an old soul in a new body. He wore his Akatsuki cloak that was covered in the customary red clouds. 

"Uh, is there any chance we could forget we have ever met each-other?" she suggested lightly, trying not to appear afraid, she edged to her pack where her weapons resided. 

"I think not, and besides, we have hardly met, little ninja. All I know is that you are from Leaf village. Do you know who I am?" he asked, as his lips curled in a sneer, "Of course, I can see it in your eyes, little girl. You know I am Itachi Uchiha and that I killed all of my clan, You are?" his speech was so hateful that Liz almost took a step backward as he finished. She took a deep breathe, pulled herself together and answered, 

"Well, Itachi Uchiha, since you were so kind as to inform me who you are, I shall return the favor. I am Elizabeth Wells and I'm not of Leaf village. I just arrived there yesterday" Itachi smirked and started to circle her as a predator circles prey. It made her extremely nervous so she took a chance. Reaching cautiously in her bag, she pulled out a kunai, the unfamiliar metal object was held in front of her. She couldn't believe she was wielding this weapon. It shone of moonlight in her hands, she turned it around and around, feeling the sharp edges. Itachi watched her in silence but a smirk was hinted at by the upper corners of his mouth.

"Gonna use that, little girl?" he asked lightly. That annoyed her.

"I don't see why that is a concern to you" she replied coldly and gulped. It was obvious to anyone who saw that she had never used a weapon. Her hand shook as she raised the knife and closed her eyes. Itachi smirked, this girl was really stupid. She threw it with deadly accuracy and she peeked open an eyelid and saw it embedded in a tree behind Itachi.

"Shit" she said but reached back in her pack and grabbed the two other kunai. It didn't take her long to lose the other knifes as well. Her eyes were scared but she swallowed her fear and took out six sharp star objects. She shouldered her pack and threw the shuriken's with a speed equivalent to a gazelle running from a tiger and then she dropped the makibishi as she ran with all her strength to hide behind a tree. SHe heard Itachi laugh softly and turned to look at him from behind but he wasn't there. She slumped her shoulders and looked around, he had vanished. Suddenly she felt a needle point at her neck and she fell.

"Ah, my little ninja awakens" Liz heard Itachi say,

"Ugh" she groaned and tried to sit up. It occurred to her that she was probably not in the clearing anymore but then she opened her eyes. She was laying on the ground with a kunai at her throat. She froze, immediately stopping all movement.

"Good, little ninja, you are learning" Itachi said, chuckling darkly

"This little ninja has a name, you know!" Liz muttered mutinously, Itachi quirked an eyebrow and moved the kunai a little closer to her throat. Liz shut her mouth and reduced herself to glaring at him for all it was worth. 

"You seem like a strong young ninja unaffected by the prejudice that blinds the rest of your country" he said randomly, She blinked once, then twice and opened her mouth. Itachi smirked again and fingered the kunai. Her face paled and she leaned back quickly.

"So" he said and crossed over the clearing to open her pack and the contents were strewn across the ground. Clothes, food, water, and other necessary items littered the ground.

"Hey put that back" she said and the kunai brushed her chin, letting a small cut form. She gasped and pulled back quickly. Itachi looked smugly over and analyzed the contents of the bag. A conclusion formed in his mind and he turned back to Liz. She looked quite angry but quailed considerably as he approached.

"Well, little ninja, I've come to the conclusion that you were leaving the Leaf village. Care to explain why?" he smiled again with malice, "Of course not. Well, let me make some guesses. My first guess is that you don't like it there and you were there unwillingly. Am I right?" he said and looked at Liz. Liz was seriously freaked out, how did he know all of this about her. She turned white as he approached and closed her eyes.

"Come on, little ninja, open those eyelids. I'm not going to do anything to you" he coaxed and laughed softly as she peeped out from underneath the eyelids.

"Oh let me do it" an irritated voice echoed across the clearing. A shorter form came up. This figure had a mask on, a silvery grey mask with two symmetrical tears running down the length of the face.

"Hello Elizabeth" the face said and Liz frowned immediately. Where was that voice from? It was immensely familiar to her, something nagged in the back of her mind. That voice was always present. Itachi retreated to watch the show. This would be interesting. 

"Don't you remember me?" the figure said again

"I don't see how I'm supposed to remember you. I recognize the voice but I've never met an Akatsuki member before. It's rather interesting" Liz smiled fearlessly up at the face. Inside she was screaming in fright, she could barely breathe.

"Is that so?" the figure said smirking and then the mask lifted...


End file.
